no hagas esto
by sandracddy
Summary: House esta mal? que haran wilson y cuddy? historia huddy, no se situa especificamente despues de algun episodio.


Empezare, bueno, este es mi primer fic (por favor sean piadosos) he leído muchos (por eso tal vez este tiene influencia de ellos), pero recién ahora me atreví a escribir uno original, espero que les guste…

Pd1: este fic es súper huddy (como yo)

Pd2: soy de Perú

Pd3: los personajes de este relato no me pertenecen le pertenecen Shore, David y a la cadena fox…..con esto no busco lucrar de ninguna manera, solo pasar un buen rato mientras lo escribo…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era un día como todos (hasta ese momento) en el PPTH…

Una mujer caminaba muerta de rabia por los pacillos, lanzando una mirada asesina a todo el que se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino, tiro como loca la puerta de la consulta numero dos, vio a un hombre tirado en la camilla con la PSP, al verla entrar no movió ni un solo músculo, la mujer cerro la puerta tirándola con fuerza y se acerco al hombre que hasta ahora no se movía.

- Eres increíble, house - le dijo la mujer mientras se paraba a un lado de el

**- ****No me digas.** Por dios, mujer - respondió house sentándose en la camilla, dejando a un lado la PSP y acercándose peligrosamente a la mujer - no es necesario que me lo vengas a decir, eso ya me lo tenia claro, pero me sorprende que recién te vengas a dar cuenta, mira que eso ocurrió hace años… hasta ahora lo recuerdas? - agrego el doctor sonriendo pícaramente

- Sabes a lo que me refiero - agrego la mujer sin alejarse de el y ahora torturándolo con la mirada - le dijiste a una paciente con un simple resfriado que se iba a morir si no se sometía a una EMR, rayos x y yo que se que mas exámenes - continuo

- Cuddy, ya me tenia loco, estaba convencida de que necesitaba los exámenes, así que pensé, por que no satisfacer a una paciente y complacer a nuestra gran decana, no es eso lo que tu quieres?- pregunto el hombre con una mirada de culpable.

- Y de cuando aquí tu haces lo que yo quiero? - replico la mujer mirándolo con ojos asesinos

Ella tenía razón, todo eso era solo una excusa, pero es que la paciente ya lo tenía loco y house ya no pensaba aguantarla más, y la pierna no lo ayudaba mucho que digamos

**-**** Veamos que pasa si intento esto**. Cuddy, ya dame chanse, hoy no ha sido un buen día, y esta pierna me esta matando- agrego house mientras se frotaba la pierna y su cara adoptaba una expresión de dolor. (sabia que con esto cuddy ya era suya)

- Esta bien…- dijo la mujer suavizando la mirada, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por aquello, aunque hubiera ocurrido hace mas de 5 años. **Lo sabia, ya caiste**

- …pero cuando estés mejor tendrás que pagarme los exámenes de esa mujer con 16 horas extras de clínica .

- No ama, no me hagas ver niños con mocos y tíos que después de una noche de sexo desenfrenado y estúpido, vienen con el rabo entre las patas con alguna ETS,… no prefieres que te pague de otra manera…- dijo, otra ves acercándose a cuddy y sonriendo pícaramente

- Es una oferta muy tentadora - responde cuddy tratando de seguirle el juego - déjame pensármelo un rato - dice mirándolo a los ojos - espera, ya, creo que… ¡no! - responde alejándose de el - y ya vete de aquí, tu equipo te espera en tu oficina, tienen un nuevo caso.

Luego de esto cuddy salio de ahí, dejando (otra vez) atrás una nueva oportunidad perdida.

**Cuddy cudy cuando admitiras que te mueres por mi.. jaja que tonta, pareces una chiquilla enamorada..**

El tenia razón???, acaso ella estaba enamorada de el???...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

House llego donde su equipo, el nuevo caso era interesante, niña de 9 años con fiebre, dolor de articulaciones, dificultad respiratoria, alucinaciones y pequeños tics en los dedos, como siempre house ordeno el procedimiento estándar, las pruebas de rutina, todas dieron negativas. House estaba desconcertado con el caso, todo lo que intentaba parecía ser inútil, ya se estaba desesperando, nada funcionaba, parecía que esta niña no tenia ninguna enfermedad, pero se estaba muriendo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

House estaba solo en su oficina, sentado en su sofá, ya era de noche, estaba a oscuras, solo se colaba una tenue luz por la ventana. En ese momento ya casi no había nadie en el hospital que no fuera el personal de guardia, y claro la dra. Lisa cuddy, parecía que vivía en el hospital.

La doctora cuddy toco la puerta de la oficina de house, el (como siempre) ni se inmuto, no tenia intención de abrirle, ella lo noto, así que decidió entrar por su cuenta, muy despacio fue abriendo la puerta y se paro en el umbral

- que haces aquí? - dijo cuddy, mientras comprendía que house aún no lo sabia - … la niña murió hace 30 minutos, ya no puedes hacer nada…

House no respondía, pero se le veía algo afectado… ¿Por qué?, el es house, el hombre sin sentimientos y con el sarcasmo como insignia

Cuddy noto su desconcierto, "que le pasa a house, no puede ser que esto le haya afectado"

- ven - dijo tomando su brazo - te llevo a casa…, Wilson ya se fue...- cuddy sabia que necesitaría apoyo

- que? - dijo mientras la miraba con cara de sorpresa

- afuera esta lloviendo…- dijo cuddy algo nerviosa- y tu solo te has traído la moto - dijo tratando de excusarse - fue una locura hacerlo, con aviso de posibles tormentas…

- ummm… - dijo house acercándose a ella como lo había hecho antes - es una oferta muy tentadora… - dijo imitando el tono de voz que ella había utilizado - espera, ya lo tengo,… ¡no!

- Vamos house, que harás si no te llevo?

- No lo sé - ella tenia razón - pero no quiero que parezca que te debo algo

- Vamos, sabes que no me deberás nada- dijo jalándolo del brazo para que se ponga de pie

- No lo sé - house se hacia el difícil - hoy estoy muy cansado y no creo que pueda darte todo lo que esperas de nosotros (mirando a su pequeño greg), aunque si aún así lo quieres intentar…

- House!!!... - lo cayó cuddy, pero sabia que con ese sarcasmo house ya estaba dispuesto a ceder - vamos, te espero en el parking - ella no quería que las enfermeras ni nadie la viera saliendo de ahí con house, serían el centro de los chismes de toda la semana

- Esta bien, ya bajo - dijo house entendiendo los miedos de cuddy, pero no compartiéndolos…

- No te tardes mucho - dijo antes de abrir la puerta para salir

**Ya veras que no me tardo**

House no respondió pero ni bien cuddy había salido de ahí el salio rápidamente

- esta bien cuddy, te dejare que me ates… - dijo house alzando la voz para que todos pudieran oír - pero lo de los látigos ya me parece demasiado, espera… - cuddy no volteaba - …esta bien, puedes usar los látigos si quieres, pero no me dejes…

Cuando llegaron al parking cuddy quería asesinar a house

- jefa por que tan molesta, creen que hacemos cosas peores desde hace mucho mas tiempo

- por eso house, no deberías ir por ahí alimentando más chismes- dijo ella muy molesta - debería dejarte aquí

- OH, jefa, vas a dejar que un pobre lisiado se valla a su casa solo con esta lluvia, no tu no eres así… - dijo el mientras le ponía ojos de cachorrito

- Eso ya no funciona conmigo, house - dijo buscando las llaves de coche - pero tienes razón, no soy como tu, no podría dejarte aquí.

- O si , tu mami me necesita - dijo acercándose al vientre de cuddy

- Por ultima vez house, no estoy embarazada- su expresión se ensombreció un poco - ya súbete - dijo mientras señalaba la puerta del copiloto

- Ya va, ya va, pero algún día tendrás que admitirlo - dijo mirándola con cara de escéptico

Cuddy arranco el coche y salieron de ahí

Nadie dijo nada en todo el camino, no hacia falta, al llegar… el no sabia por que la había invitado a un trago, ella no sabia por que había aceptado, pero ahora ella estaba sentada en su sofá y el buscaba algo de hielo en la cocina

- me parece que te afecto lo de la niña -dijo cuddy, tratando que house se abra "pero que demonios, es house, eso es imposible"

House no respondió solo se limito a sentarse en el sofá junto a cuddy y a alcanzarle una botella de tequila, ella la acepto y se sirvió un vaso lleno, se lo tomo todo…

esta bien, si no quieres hablar de eso esta bien, pero yo ya debo irme - dijo mientras trataba de ponerse de pie - pro algo la detuvo.

- No te vayas - dijo house tomándola del brazo y regresándola al sofá - es solo que…, no se…, …aun no se que tenia ella… - dijo sin mirarla - no se que pensar…

- No puede ser, el gran Gregory House esta asustado - dijo esbozando una sonrisa

House no respondió, para que hacerlo, cuddy tenia razón, **pero no puede ser, yo asustado es imposible, esa niña tonta no me importa**, luego se sirvió un vaso lleno de wiski y se lo tomo todo, necesitaba demostrarse que no le importaba

Así las copas iban y venían, a ninguno le importaba, el tenia que convencerse y ella tenía que ayudarlo en esos momentos… hasta que luego de muchas copas cuddy:

- creo que ya debería irme - dijo mientras intentaba ponerse d pie

- … quédate conmigo esta noche… - le susurro house acercándose a su oído y tomándola del brazo para que no se mueva. **Que haces?greg**

No sabia si era el alcohol, el miedo, la frustración o simplemente las ganas, pero ya lo había hecho, le había pedido que se quedase con él, el por que era obvio, ahora solo faltaba la respuesta de ella.

- La pregunta la tomo tan por sorpresa que casi se le fue toda la borrachera… no sabia que decirle… ella ya venia reprimiendo muchas veces el impulso de hacerle la misma propuesta… pero parece que ahora el alcohol le había ganado a Gregory house y era él el que se lo había propuesto… ¿Qué hacer? Sucumbir a sus impulsos o dejar que otra vez gane la razón…

**greg que haces? No deberías hacer esto.. esta .. mal??**** por que lo haces?, admites otra vez que la necesitas? Que no eres nada sin ella?... que haces, deja que se valla, no te debe nada y tu no le debes nada, no hagas que esto cambie… regresa a tu soledad… a la que tu mismo te condenaste… ella es la enamorada recuerdas, .. tu no estas … enamorado???**

- estas ebrio… - dijo tratando de safarse de su brazo - y yo ya debería irme

- no… - dijo house mientras descifraba el deseo en sus ojos, ese deseo que el también compartía - …quédate conmigo - mientras la atraía cerca de el y buscaba su cuello con sus labios…

Besó su cuello muy suavemente, muy suave, con miedo de la reacción de ella **no hagas esto greg… por favor no lo hagas**. Sus músculos no le obedecían, solo actuaba por… . "al demonio" pensó la decana, mientras se dejaba atrapar por el calor de los labios de su mejor doctor… house besó por un buen tiempo su cuello, al ver que ella no reaccionaba para golpearlo, subió lentamente, hacia sus labios, los atrapo en un profundo beso, muy tierno, lentamente sintiendo, por un momento el se separo para tomar aire, ella no le dio mucho tiempo, al instante se tiraba sobre él y atrapaba sus labios, esta vez en un beso con mas pasión, más salvajemente, con deseo, el correspondía, embriagado por esta demostración… la cosa fue subiendo d tono…


End file.
